What do you want from me?
by forever-cosplay
Summary: Munakata is sick and dying, Mikoto is about to be killed by the kings power. They both love each other but how can they get past their predicament? Munakata x Mikoto oneshot


**What do you want from me?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. All its characters and rights belong to Gora x Go Hands. I only own this fan fiction.

**Genre:** Yaoi

**Pairing:** Munakata x Mikoto (One Shot)

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is my first Munakta x Mikoto one shot. Thought it would be interesting to write one. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary: **A sick and dying Munakata is trying to save his friend from dying, but how can he do it, when he is dying himself?

White snow fell, the ground covered in this pure white, an unstained beautiful white.

Munakata Pov

I watched him standing there, eyes closed smoking. His face looked peaceful and content. "Munakata," He said as he opened his eyes looking ahead. I walked over as I pulled a cigarette out. Lighting it, I placed my back on another side of the tree he was resting on. Our hands linked, both aware of each other's feelings, but both unable to say it. "Mikoto, is this really the only way? Is there not another way to stop this? If you keep this up, you will die soon," I said as I blew the smoke out of my mouth. "Yea, the only way," He said like it was nothing. I let go of his hands, spun around and placed my hands on either side of his head. "Think about the members of Homura, Yata looks up to you, how will they feel, losing Tatara Totsuka and then their king all in a matter of days? And what about Anna? What will she do?" I asked getting infuriated with his reckless decision. "I've never taken any proper actions as a king, so this will be my first and last time," He said like it was nothing. I slapped his face and walked away. I got away far enough before I had another coughing fit. Coughing blood out onto the white snow, and collapsing. Slowly my eyes closed, crimson red being the last thing I saw.

Opening my eyes, I felt a coat over me. I look up and see Mikoto resting on a nearby tree. "You tell me to live for my clan, while you yourself are dying, ha, typical of you Munakata," He said as he walked over. I let out a sigh. "This is inevitable. My heart has been a problem since I was a kid. I knew this was coming sooner or later, you have a choice," I said standing up. "Unlike you, before I die, I'm going to see how my clansmen are faring," I said before walking off. I walked off thinking about how much I loved that idiot, but thinking about why I couldn't tell him. I know he feels the same way about me, so why am I so scared. I walked down the path, and sticking out of the white was a beautiful red rose. Mikoto's favourite colour. I went over to it and picked it. "Mikoto," I muttered. Thinking about my friend, I ran back to him with the rose. Getting to about half way, I started to cough up more blood. My world was going fuzzy. I started to fall, but the feeling of someone catching me, brought me back to my senses. "Mikoto?" I asked as I looked up at the idiot red head. "What do you want?" I asked him. "What do I want? If it wasn't for me you would have fallen and fainted again," He said. "Better question, why did you come back?" He asked. "for this," I said as I held up the red rose. "Mikoto, I love you," I said. "I love you too," Mikoto said back to me with a smile. I went to kiss him, but my strength was slipping fast. I couldn't even hold my head up anymore. My grip on the roses loosened as it fell to the ground. My body went limp. All life drained from my body.

Mikoto Pov

As the rose dropped from Munakata's hand, and his body went limp, I held him close, close to my body. My friend, my love, lifeless in my arms. "Munakata," I said before kissing his lifeless lips. Placing him in the snow, I placed the rose on his chest with his hands holding it. "You know something, everyone thinks that red is my favourite colour, being in Homura and all, but your blue Munakata, is my favourite colour," I said before walking off to join my love in the next life.

**A/N:** Okay shut-up, I like writing feely fan fics. I have a weird obsession with feels (probs cause it sends me into a fan girl flail). Anyway, comment, follow and fave if you want more fanfics ^_^


End file.
